


I Got You, You Got Me

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle finally opens up to Ann.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Ann Reynolds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	I Got You, You Got Me

Danielle reveals the true extent of her Mental Health to her wife.

For a while, Danielle's mental health had been detoriating rapidly and Ann began to notice something was wrong, Danielle had been having dark thoughts and had attempted suicide just after she found her third cousin Abby unconscious. Recently, Danielle and Abby had a massive falling out after Danielle ends her relationship with Abby.

However, they argue and Danielle later revealed to Abby how she really felt, only they argued again and this time, the thoughts returned and plagued Danielle badly. Still hurting over the fact that she had hurt Abby the same way that Abby had hurt her, they try to talk but it ends with Danielle deciding that it's too soon to speak to Abby (due to Abby's cold domineer. However at home, Ann finally asks her wife what is wrong.

Ann looked "babe are you ok"

Danielle shook her head, "No I'm not babe."

'what's up babe' Ann replied.

"For quite sometime now, my mental health has been playing up. I have been hearing in my head, and sometimes I can hear Abby's voice in my head." Danielle responds.

'your hurting baby cause you still love her and I'll help you through it' Ann responded.

"I know babe, but I have been hiding something from you. You know when you asked me about if I was ok with you and Vera sleeping together?" Danielle asks.

Ann looked 'yeah babe'

Danielle: "I'm not Ann, *moves away from you, as I cry,* I thought I was but I'm not. I feel like I have come between you and Vera, I know you love me and I love you. It's just I was afraid to tell you because I know how close you two are and I didn't want to seem as though I was being controlling of you. I'm sorry babe.

'Babe your not coming between me and Vera me and Vera are just friends yes I love her and I understand how you feel but she has Jillian and I'm married'.

Danielle moves back towards you and snuggles into your arms for a cuddle, I just cry in your arms.

Ann cuddled her

Danielle cries in your arms, "I love you baby."

'I love you to'

"I haven't had professional help before but I don't want it babe, I just want you."

'I'll help and I told Vera we need to stop'.

"Ok babe, I'm sorry I kept it from you, I just didn't what to do or how you would react."

Ann held her close.

Danielle just stayed in your arms

Ann stroked her hair

Danielle lifts up and climbs onto your lap, resting my bum on your lap and I just snuggled into your arms.

Ann smiled softly

"Your so warm baby."

'you are to'

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds "Oh babe, I don't want people to know not about my mental health breakdown. I don't mind Vera knowing because I trust her, I just don't want other people to know."

'I won't tell no one'

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds "Thank you baby."

'your welcome'

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds Danielle snuggles further into you, "Will you hold me tonight please babe?"

'sure babe'

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds "Thank you baby, can I have one of your fabulous hot chocolates please."

Ann smiled 'you'll need to get up babe so I can go make it'

Danielle smiles: "Ok babe, I'm gonna get change and snuggle into your pillow until you come back up."

Ann smiled ‘sure babe’

"Thank you baby. I've got you?"

‘Yes you got me babe’ Ann smiled going to make some hot chocolate.

Danielle smiled as I got changed and climbed into bed.

Ann soon finished and brought them up.

Danielle smiled as she saw you come back.

‘here you go baby’

"Thank you baby."

‘you’re welcome’ Ann lay with you.

Danielle smiles as I put your arm around me


End file.
